We'll Do This Together, With Love
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Emily and Aaron have been dating for a few months, when she finds out she's pregnant for his baby. But Aaron doesn't want to have another child after what happened with Haley. How will they deal with it? And is Emily really ready to be a mother?


**I thought this up last night when I couldn't sleep (I didn't sleep at all last night, oh joy). I was planning on posting the first chapter, and if anyone liked the story I would finish the story (which would mean I can't update quickly) then I would post the rest. **

**So that means ya gotta review if you wanna read more, tehe. **

**Oh, note, Hotch and Emily get in a biiiiig fight and I make Hotch seem like a total jerk, that was on purpose, only cause he was drunk, please don't be mad and bare with me, it will be over by the end of the chapter, I promise. **

--

Emily Prentiss lie in her bed with the lamp next to her turned on and a novel in her hands. It was nearly two AM and she still couldn't sleep. Outside rain beat on her windows, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Unsettling the upset profiler.

"It's just the weather. Nothing to be afraid of." Emily told herself. Really she was upset about her fight with the 'amazing' Aaron Hotchner. Just hours ago they had gotten into a horrible argument about the fact that Emily had just found out that she was pregnant... with his baby.

Aaron had already been buzzed when he came over, seeing as how he had come over to see her after going out with the team for drinks.

_"This is all your fault!" Aaron had shouted. _

_"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?" She shouted back. _

_"You're the one who's pregnant!" He shouted. _

_"You're the one who got me pregnant!" She shouted back. And with that Aaron had left. Leaving Emily to cry for hours, and she had. She had ran up to her room before falling on to bed, and crying into the sheets. _

Now she felt new tears gathering in her eyes. When she had found out she was pregnant she had been confused and nervous, but on top of all that she was excited. She was going to be a mom! But when Aaron had yelled at her it had crushed her. Now she wasn't sure what to do...

--

Emily groaned as she woke up the next morning. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but it was a good thing. She sat up in bed and stretched, her t-shirt pulled up a couple of inches, exposing her small baby bump. Once she was done stretching she stood up and walked to her doorway, which was at the top of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a big window, letting in the warm, golden sunlight.

Emily felt happy for a moment, until she remember the night before. Emily sighed and walked down the stairs and into her kitchen. She started to make coffee when she remembered she couldn't have coffee. She sighed and made her way to her couch. Today was a day off for the BAU, so Emily had nothing to do all day.

--

After a few hours of watching meaningless television Emily heard a knock at her door. Which excited her because she was hopelessly bored.

"Coming!" She called rushing to the door, her t-shirt pulling up above her blue sweatpants. "JJ!" She exclaimed as she opened her door. JJ had her two-year-old daughter, Jenna, in tow. Jenna was exactly like her mother in every way. Except the hint of a southern accent in her voice from spending all day with her father, Will.

"Hey!" JJ said hugging Emily while Jenna ran full speed into Emily's apartment. "How are you?" She asked holding Emily out at arms length.

"Okay." Emily sighed.

"Em, what's wrong?" JJ asked walking into the apartment with Emily at her side.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emily said.

"Okay, you know what?" JJ asked sitting down and digging through her purse to find her cell phone. "Ah-hah!" She exclaimed pulling her cell phone out of her purse and pressing "Speed Dial 2".

"What are you doing?" Emily asked sitting down next to her.

"Calling in the big guns." JJ answered before turning away to talk to Garcia. A few seconds later she turned back and said, "Garcia will be here soon."

--

"You didn't need to call Garcia." Emily said when Garcia arrived at her house twenty minutes later.

"Nonsense, something's bothering you, and Garica is going to get it out of you." JJ said as the three of them stood in the kitchen sipping cafine-free tea.

"I'm fine Jayje, really." Emily assured her friends.

"Em, Just FYI, we're not buying it." Garcia said, referring to Emily's lies. Before Emily could respond there was a knock at the door. Emily eagerly walked to the door, she felt a wave of sorrow and anger when she saw who was at the door.

"What do you want?" Emily asked Aaron opening the door and crossing her arms.

"May I come in?" Aaron whispered.

"No, I'm busy." Emily said moving so Aaron could see JJ, Garcia, and Jenna.

"Em, please." He begged. JJ and Garcia watched the two in confusion, but they were afraid to say anything.

"Just say what you want to say and go away." Emily said. Aaron sighed.

"Em, about last night, I'm so sorry, I was drunk and I never wanted to have a kid with another woman after what Haley did to me." Aaron started, he stepped forward and put a hand on her stomach. "But if I was to have another baby it would be with you." He said, tears gathered in Emily's eyes.

"Really?" Emily chocked.

"Of course." Aaron said gently, Emily threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to leave me... or... or..." She sobbed.

"Of course not, I love you, I would never do that to you." Aaron said pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too."

--

**Well that's it for now, the rest of the story would be them dealing with the pregnancy and stuff like that. Do you like it? Cause if you do I will work in over time to write the whole story. But it may take a while, two weeks tops, but I am leaving in two weeks so if I don't have it done by then I am sure I will have it finished by the time I get back, cause it's a 24 hour drive both ways. **

**Anyways, hi and bye! **


End file.
